


A (Late) Halloween Short

by Achilliesikea123



Series: In which Billy adopt a clone [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (DC), Shazam (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: When Ollie said she could patrol Fawcett with Zatanna on Halloween night (apparently Captain Marvel too busy on that night to actually do it himself). Artemis thought they would be fighting gigantic robots or talking worms that the city was famous for. But it seems like all supervillains in the city had decided to take the night off, so Artemis and Zatanna were left to deal with some second-rate thugs. Which led to the two girls standing in the shadows of the tree, watching as a couple of hooligans surround a group of kids and their grandfathers.





	A (Late) Halloween Short

October 31, 2010

When Ollie said she could patrol Fawcett with Zatanna on Halloween night (apparently Captain Marvel too busy on that night to actually do it himself). Artemis thought they would be fighting gigantic robots or talking worms that the city was famous for. But it seems like all supervillains in the city had decided to take the night off, so Artemis and Zatanna were left to deal with some second-rate thugs. Which led to the two girls standing in the shadows of the tree, watching as a couple of hooligans surround a group of kids and their grandfathers.

“ Now hand over-” Artemis let loose her arrows, pinning the guy to a tree before he could finish his speech. While Zatanna knocked up the rest with a spell.

“ Is everyone okay?” Artemis asked as the two girls step out of the shadow. Taking out some ropes, she started to tie up the thugs leaving her partner to be swarmed by children who began to bombard her with questions.

"Artemis,” Zatanna whispered, gently shaking her friend’s shoulder “ you need to see this.”

Artemis turned and scanned the group of children, identify each child’s costume. First was a brunette girl who dresses up as Black Canary. The outfit was modified to cover more skin, with the fishnet being replaced be black pants and the corset now is a T-shirt. Next were a pair of boys, whose Artemis think are brothers, dressed up as Green Arrow and Red Arrow. The two boys had messy black face paint around their eyes, acting as domino masks. The last kid in the group had decided to dress up as…. her. The boy costume, like the girl’s Black Canary one, was changed to fit the cold weather.

“ Woah, what great costumes you guys have!” Artemis flashed a smile. “ Let me guess. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Canary, and Artemis, right?”

“ And Speedy too!” Her dress alike said, pointing at the small stroller that one of the elder men been pushing. Inside lay a small child with a Speedy costume onsie and a bright yellow hat, much like the one the former protege of Green Arrow wear.

“ And Speedy.” Artemis bent down to face the children. She patted each one on the head. “ Now why don’t you guys continue with your Trick or Treating? While me and Zatanna here will make sure no bad guys hurt anyone.”

“ Okay!” The kids chorused, and the group took off the next house. All except one, the little boy who decided to dress as her. “ Is there something wrong?” Zatanna asked.

“ Oh no,”A bright smile breaks out on the boy’s face. “ Just want to thank you guys for saving us …… and for protecting Fawcett for Captain Marvel.” With that the kid left, disappearing into the night.The two heroine stood in silence for awhile.

“ Well,” Artemis turned to her friend, as the sound of police siren got louder “Happy Halloween Zee.”


End file.
